


Start Again

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x15, A long overdue talk, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald and Edward go back to the place they once called home after leaving the pier they promised to never see again. Ed gets patched up and he asks the question: can they start again?





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Nygmobblepot have rose again! For @orion_enigma, @valeskasjoker and @valeskantine on twitter.

Oswald turned the key in the ignition of the car he had stolen earlier and started pulling out of the pier that he and Edward promised to never see again.

Edward was in the passenger seat, a hand pressing hard on his left thigh and his other hand pressed against his face. The moment Oswald retreated back to the car, Edward let his whole facade drop. He was exhausted.

“How badly did she hurt you?” Oswald asked, hands tightening on the wheel at the thought of Sofia causing Edward pain.

Edward dropped his hand from his face.

“It’s not too bad,” Edward responded. He didn’t bother to sound convincing anymore.

“Ed...”

Edward sighed. He knew that tone.

“She stabbed me but she didn’t aim at anything that would be fatal,” Edward said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to... eat for awhile though.” He clenched his jaw around and winced each time it hit a certain spot.

“Are your teeth-?”

“They’re fine. The Dentist only drilled my gums.”

“Christ…” Oswald said. He knew about The Dentist’s work, since he had employed him for many occasions. The methods the Dentist used weren’t exactly new. However, hearing the damage The Dentist did to Edward was making his stomach feel uneasy.

“He was about to start with my teeth, but then Victor Fries came in with you.” Edward, who had been staring out the window, turned to Oswald and gave him the smallest smile he could. “You saved me without knowing. Again.”

“Please, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have been in that situation.” Oswald shrugging the unsaid thanks off.

“If it weren’t for you then I would still be trapped and you would still be in Arkham. Sometimes it’s for the best.”

Oswald didn’t respond.

“Where are we going?” Edward asked.

“Back to the manor.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? I’m not a wanted man anymore. I just have to show that Martin is alive and my incarnation would be overturned.” Oswald said. “Where is he by the way?”

“He’s staying at Lucius Fox’s house.” Edward answered.

Oswald did a double take.

“He’s with _who_?”

“Oswald, take a breath. Foxy is the last person they would look into for a missing kid and he’s the safest individual I could think of on the spot. He won’t tell the GCPD either after convincing him not to. It took some time, but he came around. I’ll give him a call later to check up on them.”

“We’ll get him first thing in the morning.” Oswald sighed, accepting Ed’s logic. He trusted him with his and Martin’s life.

After a while, Oswald spoke again.

“He can’t stay here.”

Edward didn’t have to ask who he was referring to.

“I know what you mean. Gotham is no place for a kid like him. He’s too pure and this city would suck it right out of him.”

“You got to spend some time with him?”

“I did. I actually took him for ice cream! If you didn’t interrupt me earlier then you would have known.” Edward teased.

Oswald scoffed.

“We had bigger problems to deal with at the time and they weren’t going to get solved with a story.”

Oswald paused.

“But I would love to hear about your day out with him, Ed.”

“You miss him.”

“Of course I do.” Oswald replied.

Edward put a hand on Oswald’s arm. Oswald slightly jumped at the unexpected physical contact.

It’s been ages since Edward laid a hand on him in a comforting way.

His mind shot back to when Riddler was back in control. He had put a hand on his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Oswald would be lying if he said it didn’t have an effect on him. But he knew it was nothing. It had to mean nothing.

”When he’s older, we’ll bring him back.” Edward said confidently. “He knows what you’re doing is for his own good. We talked about it. He doesn’t hate you.”

Oswald blinked away the tears that was forming in his eyes and shakily exhaled.

“That’s really good to know.”

Oswald didn’t miss how his heart skipped a beat when Edward said they’ll bring Martin back together in the future. Like Edward was planning to stay by his side for that long.

Edward removed his hand from Oswald.

“The kid is a fan of sprinkles by the way. I told him he could have anything he wanted and he drowned the poor ice cream cone.”

Oswald genuinely laughed for the first time since he escaped the hellhole he had been kept in for weeks.

They arrived at the mansion a few moments later.

Oswald and Edward got out of the car and started walking down the familiar path to the rustic but grand front door. It was like the first time they walked in through those doors together back when Oswald was the mayor of Gotham and Edward was his chief of staff. For an odd minute, it felt like nothing had changed. Even though things have, for the worse and for the better.

Oswald offered to help Edward walk when he noticed him starting to limp.

“It’s fine. I could walk. It just hurts a bit.”

Oswald went to find the spare key he kept in a small box in one of the bushes near the entrance to open the door.

“I didn’t even know you hid a spare key there.” Edward commented.

“That’s the point.” Oswald laughed as they both entered.

Being back in the place Oswald and Edward once called home was emotional. Seeing the front and walking through the entrance brought back enough nostalgia to the both of them, but actually seeing the state the inside of the place is in and standing inside was overwhelming as they both took in the state of their once called home.

This manor may have been seized several times back when Oswald was a wanted man and when Edward took over, until he became a wanted man and then back to when Oswald was wanted by the GCPD for the ten millionth time, but through everything, this place held up dearly each time again and again.

Inside, it looked like Oswald had someone put back everything into it’s default place from when Oswald first moved in...with just a few exceptions. The painting that Oswald had painted of him with Edward in the background was gone. Some of the decor he had around of his step family’s or that looked like his step family was all trashed. Even the main dining table and chairs he used to have were put into storage in the basement, which Oswald also had cleaned out. Everything was all spic and span and a touch of glitter sprinkled randomly strangely added a certain sparkle to the place.

Edward couldn’t help but be mesmerized at what he was seeing still for a moment, and at who he was with also. It was all nostalgic, surreal, yet new at the same time. Sort of like they were being welcomed back with a second chance.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Oswald said once they made it to the living room.

“You don’t have to. I can do it myself.” Edward said.

“Nonsense.” Oswald said as he made his way to the kitchen sink, ignoring Edward’s protests. He grabbed a large bowl from a cabinet and started filling it with lukewarm water. Once that was done, he grabbed a washcloth that was hanged up on one of the small racks on the side of the island countertop and took that and the bowl with him back to Edward.

Oswald placed the bowl on the small ottoman in front of them and pulled it closer to them. He took off the oversized jacket he had been wearing and threw it aside. Oswald sat next to Edward on the couch and dipped the washcloth into the bowl. He brought it up to Edward’s face, hands shaking a bit seeing how close his hand is to Edward’s beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes and his delicate yet sharp cheekbones. Even with all the cuts, bruises, dried blood, and anything one would deem not beautiful, he still manages to catch Oswald breathless everytime and Oswald can’t help but let his eyes soften even more as a small smile broke out on his face.

Edward sat there watching, not moving a muscle as Oswald cleaned the blood that dried all the way from his mouth to his neck. Oswald tried his best to not hold eye contact with him for too long because he was suddenly feeling insecure having Edward’s full attention on him.

Edward winced when Oswald applies a little too much pressure to wipe a speck of blood that wasn’t coming off.

“Sorry,” Oswald mouthed as he drew his hand back.

“Don’t apologize.” Edward said, grabbing Oswald’s wrist in mid-retreat and bringing it back to his face.

“I can deal with the pain. I’ve had worse before,” he continued on as he tried to wink to hint at all the other times he’s been on the bad end of another man’s abuse.

Oswald knitted his eyebrows at that statement and at Edward trying to poke fun of those other times now, but chose to not dwell on it too much. He proceeded in cleaning the mess, a bit rougher than before, and tried his best to not stop whenever Edward would twist his face in pain.

“There. I got most of it.” Oswald said. “I suggest doing the rest in the shower.”

“A shower sounds like a really good idea right about now.” Edward said.

“And after that shower, I’m calling an actual dentist. I don’t want you to have lasting damage just because you didn’t want to give me up.”

“Oswald, please stop blaming yourself.” Edward said. “It was my decision.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” Edward asked.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Stupid doesn’t look good on you.”

Edward snorted.

“That was the only look I had for months.”

“But you’re better now.” Oswald said. “You’re the Riddler.”

“No. I’m not.”

Oswald gave him a questioning look.

“I’m Edward Nygma.” Edward clarified. “I’m Ed and Riddler. They both make me; me. There’s no separation. You always saw that. Who I could still become when I was trying to find myself.”

“I did, and I still do, Ed.”

“And that’s why I went to you. At the time I didn’t know what I was doing, but I understand why now. I was whole when I was with you.”

“So, you just came to me because you needed me?” Oswald asked, backing away a tiny bit.

“Yes and no.” Edward answered. “It isn’t the ‘need’ you’re thinking of. I wasn’t planning on just using you. If I was, I would have left the moment you freed me. I wanted you back in my life which is something I’ve been denying myself for so long because I thought it was wrong after everything that has happened to us.” Edward sighed. “You once told me that I needed you as much as you needed me. At the time, I didn’t want to listen but now, I agree. After all, fortune favors the bold, right?”

Oswald bit his lip, processing everything Edward just said.

“Your turn.”

“My turn?”

“Stupid doesn’t look good on you.” Edward echoed.

“Why did you give up your revenge for me?”

“I already told you-“

“No. There’s more to it, is there? Like how there was more to me just coming into Arkham to gloat?”

Oswald found himself staying quiet.

“Please, Oswald. I’m not...good at reading emotions. Especially with you staying silent like this. Be honest with me before I come to a conclusion that isn’t true.”

“It won’t change anything.” Oswald said, voice cracking.

“It will.” Edward promised.

Oswald’s eyes wandered nervously from Edward’s knee to his bloody shirt collar then to his eyes and quickly looked away. Edward was staring at him again like he did back when they first sat on this couch after Oswald had saved him from an attack that left a big bruise around Edward’s neck. Oswald eventually sighed and sat himself more comfortably next to Edward on the couch. He shifted his leg around until the dull pain he has been feeling eased a bit.

“When The Dentist told me what you did and that they took you to the docks to be killed, I was terrified. More terrified than the time I saw Butch’s hands around your neck. I just got you back and I thought I was about to lose you again. And without being able to tell you the millions of things I’ve been wanting to tell you and apologize for since I put you on ice. The opportunity was given to me, and I didn’t want to miss it, not this time. You were ready to give your life for me after everything I’ve done to you. Choosing between getting my revenge on Sofia and saving you wasn’t even an option because it’s always been you, Ed. I….still love you.”

This time, Edward found himself falling silent to process everything Oswald just said. He didn’t want to take too long though, in fear that Oswald would think that he didn’t also feel the same way and mess up this whole moment. If only he could pause time and everything around him to be able to practice saying everything to Oswald perfectly. But Edward thought back to him saying “fortune favors the bold” earlier and Oswald saying that to him the first time and knew he could not freeze up and back up on this now. He cleared his throat and looked right into Oswald’s blue eyes that can make even the prettiest of blues jealous of his eye color. Edward, realizing he zoned out after the man before him, face shifted into a small nervous smile, cleared his throat again.

“I just... couldn’t believe you the first time you told me. When Barbara was trying to get you to turn on me, that was my plan to show you how selfish you are, but you refused to tell her every single time, and it made me confused. For the first time in a long time, I didn’t know what that meant. The only logical explanation I could think of was you found the answer I was waiting to hear and said the opposite. The whole thing was a test and I still saw it as test when we were at the docks. They always say a man facing death would say anything to save themselves. I had a gun pointed at you and I thought that’s what you were doing; saying you loved me in hopes I would spare your life. It made me so angry. I missed you the moment I pulled the trigger and I missed you even more the moment I saw you there sinking into the darkness of the waters. I only wanted you dead after you came back because your death helped me become the Riddler. You alive made it mean nothing but now I don’t need or want you dead, all I want is you, alive and by my side.”

Oswald has never let himself feel this vulnerable before. Never has anyone his whole life made Oswald feel the way Edward did right now. A rush of past memories with them together came back and hit Oswald and he started welling up with tears. He couldn’t help it, but at this moment, he didn’t care either.

“I’m sorry, Ed. For betraying your trust and for giving you a reason to hate me. It was the last thing I wanted. I ruined us.”

Edward reached for Oswald’s hand, hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if this was the right move. Oswald noticed and he completed the action by intertwining his fingers with his. It felt so...right.

“I forgive you.” Edward said.

Oswald smiled as he mentally let go of all those bad past memories away one by one along with anything involving the docks.

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear after all those months of fighting.”

“And…” Edward began.

Oswald held in his breath, waiting for Edward to finish his sentence.

“I love you, Oswald. I’m sorry for taking this long to realize. I’ve been a fool.”

If Oswald didn’t have better control of his emotions in that moment, he would have not been able to stop sobbing at the confession.

“Oh, Ed.” Oswald said. “I was the fool for thinking I could win your heart by being too scared to show you how much you mean to me before and then going behind your back. You’re my whole world, always. I- I am so happy to hear those words.”

“I know we can’t ever go back to the way we were but I would like to try if you have me. Can we...can we start again?” Edward hoped.

Oswald felt himself quietly chuckling at this question.

“Who are _you_?”

Edward looked at him confused but it all became clear to him the moment Oswald’s smile turned into a playful smirk.

“Edward. Nygma. I know who you are.”

Oswald moved closer to Edward on the couch until their legs were touching.

“Then you know you’re...sitting too close.”

“Am I?” Edward teased.

“Very.” Oswald said.

“I have a strong desire to kiss you right now.”

“Then why don’t you?” Oswald challenged.

Edward cupped Oswald’s face in his hands and enjoyed the way Oswald melted in his grasp. He met Oswald’s lips with his and gently kissed him, minding his jaw. Oswald’s heart was beating more than 200 beats a second. They broke apart and Oswald had the biggest smile on his face.

“I promise I’m better when everything in my mouth wasn’t throbbing.”

“You were perfect, Ed. Absolutely perfect.”

Edward found himself blushing.

Oswald thought he looked his best this way.

“Round two?” Oswald asked, shyly. He wasn’t used to asking for kisses.

“I’ll be glad to comply.” Edward said.

As they were leaning in again, Oswald accidentally put his hand on Edward’s injured thigh making him groan in pain.

“Oh sh- I’m sorry. I forgot about that.”

“It’s okay.” Edward said wincing as the pain was passing. “I forgot about it too.”

“Let’s get it taken care of in the bathroom where the first aid kit is. I would bring it to you but you’re overdue for a trip to the shower.”

“Me? Looks who’s talking. You haven’t even changed out of your Arkham uniform.”

“You first. You’re my guest after all.”

Edward chuckled.

“Okay, Oswald.”

Oswald helped Edward up.

“I have a set of clothes of yours you can change into if you’re worried about what you’re going to wear afterwards.”

”You still have my clothes?” Edward asked, surprised. 

Oswald blushed.

”Well, when you ask it like that...”

”No, I didn’t mean any harm! I just...I thought you would have thrown all my possessions away.”

”I couldn’t let you go, Ed.” Oswald replied.

Edward found himself wrapping his arms around Oswald’s waist and pulling him close. 

“You don’t have to worry about having to let me go away.” He said as he placed a kiss on Oswald’s forehead.

Oswald smiled. 

“After we’re both feeling cleaning and patched up, I’ll call the actual dentist and in the meantime you can tell me about that plan that involved you dressing up as an old Polish woman.”

Edward grinned despite the pain.

“I would love that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
